1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles of furniture and, in particular, relates to a connecting arrangement for connecting articles of furniture to one another, such as seating furniture of the type used in an office environment, including chairs, lounges, and tables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Office environments typically include chairs and lounges, together with side tables, for use in conference rooms, waiting rooms, and at other locations within the office environment. The chairs typically include a single seat, while lounges typically include one-, two-, and/or three-seat versions. Side tables may be placed next to the chairs and/or lounges.
A wide variety of connecting arrangements are known for connecting or “ganging” adjacent chairs or lounges to one another, and/or for connecting side tables to the chairs and/or lounges. Some chairs, lounges and/or tables include structures integrated into the articles of furniture for connecting the articles of furniture together. Other arrangements include structurally separate connectors, such as brackets, which are fastened to the undersides of the furniture articles by screws or other fasteners with the use of tools. One disadvantage with this arrangement is that the furniture articles may need to be tilted on their sides, or even up-ended, to allow installation of the brackets. In any event, the brackets are typically difficult to install beneath the furniture when the furniture is in its use orientation. The brackets may also be visible between the adjacent furniture articles, and may therefore detract from the aesthetic appearance of the furniture.
What is needed is a connecting arrangement for articles of furniture, such as seating furniture, which is an improvement over the foregoing.